


Bad examples 错误示范

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent





	1. Chapter 1

简介：学生Loki决定自己赚零花钱养活自己，在网上性感直播。Thor推开门，在他的怒火中，摄像头的画面变成了直播打基。后来这段视频的收入比基一个月赚的还多。

 

预警：打屁股、口枷、惩罚、BDSM、黑化锤

 

是脑洞点梗第二名！上下两篇。

 

强调：阅读前请仔细看预警和tag！确定可以接受再阅读！

 

—————————————————————

“你不觉得这个数字出了什么问题吗？”Loki一上车，就把牛皮纸信封扔到了Thor胳膊上——信封里是他上班前留给Loki的零用钱。

 

“我不觉得。”Thor皱起眉毛，发动车缓缓从校园里驶出，“Loki，我今天很累，不想和你讨论这个。”

 

正处于gap year，这本应是Thor向往已久的快活日子，他应该约上范达尔出现在加州的某个海滩上，他应该游泳、冲浪、玩沙滩排球，然后喝着啤酒在海风中听着海浪的声音睡到天亮。

 

取而代之，他却被困在家里，一天打三份工，累的浑身酸痛，所剩无几的时间里他还要赶回来接送Loki上学，抽时间给Loki做饭。

 

“恰恰相反，我们需要讨论一下。”Loki把书包扔到一边，攀上了副驾驶的靠背，开始了他特有的嘲讽，“哦，亲爱的哥哥，你干嘛还费心留钱给我呢？干脆把我送到救助机构，包一日三餐，还可以去社区学校上学。”

 

Thor捏紧方向盘，不耐烦地摁住喇叭：“两百美金足够你一个星期的午饭了，普通的孩子五十都绰绰有余，Loki，你知道我的时薪是多少吗？我要还贷、养家、给你交学费，更别提父亲的医药费，你知道这段时间我过的有多艰难。”

 

作为公司唯二的继承人，Thor承认他们曾经的生活相当充裕。可奥丁陷入昏迷让一切都改变了，他们的市场被宿敌约顿海姆威胁，偏偏又碰上金融危机，华尔街最有竞争力的信托机构阿斯加德，一度连员工的开支都拿不出。芙丽嘉一边照顾奥丁，一边努力撑起他们岌岌可危的家族公司，Thor也不知道阿斯加德还能撑上多久。

 

可是就算一天，Thor也要尽量将他们的生活维持下去，他辞退了家里所有的用人和保姆，主动挑起照顾Loki的责任。Loki是他的弟弟，是他最爱的人，他有责任保护好他。

 

“所以你是个大英雄，”Loki翻了个白眼：“而我是个自私的小混蛋。我猜你很喜欢这个设定，唔，比南丁格尔还舍己为人，我很遗憾诺贝尔奖没颁发给你。”

 

Thor把车停到路边，他回头对Loki皱起眉：“听着，小家伙。这是个好时机，是时候把你奢侈浪费的生活方式改一改了。”

 

“奢侈？Thor，为什么我不觉得。”

 

“你一天就花掉了我一周打工赚的钱。”

 

“原来我花的更多。”

 

“你叫了一辆宾利载你回家！”

 

“因为你把我的司机辞退了。”

 

“所以现在我是你的司机，”Thor恼火地敲敲方向盘，“我是你的家长，我也是你的哥哥。你做事情前要和我商量，如果我拒绝就是不准，明白吗？”

 

“那么亲爱的哥哥，”Loki举手投降，“我饿了，我们今天能在外面吃饭吗？”

 

“我买了千层面的材料。”

 

“你做的千层面咬起来就像皮鞋，”Loki眨了眨眼睛，“像你说的，我正在学着跟你商量，”他摇晃着Thor的手臂，“求你了。”

 

“.……”刚才还一肚子火的Thor瞬间有点泄气，好吧，他确实有点家长式了，Loki不只是他的弟弟，某种程度上也是他的爱人，那么，偶尔一次也可以？他开过两条街区，把车子停到一家Tacobell的门前。

 

“该死，”Loki诅咒了一声，他尖锐地评价：“我以为你知道我不会和那些臭烘烘的人挤在一起吃廉价的墨西哥狗屎！”看着Thor已经解开安全带，Loki却丝毫没有下车的意思，他愤怒地固定在后座上，好像要在车椅上生根发芽：“我要去吃街角对面的米其林餐厅。”他发号施令似的说。

 

“家里厨师给你做taco的时候你很喜欢吃，所以这个理由不成立。”Thor一把拽开Loki的车门，他敲敲车盖命令道：“现在下车。”

 

Loki赌气般地纹丝不动，“我不饿！”

 

Thor看着这个被宠坏的小混蛋，气的笑了一声，“Loki，你的老师跟我说你连着翘了两天课、你在考试的时候把自己的名字写在别人试卷上、你剪了一个女孩的头发。这还只是这星期发生的事，你要我继续往前说么？”

 

Loki的绿眼睛愤怒地落在金发混蛋的身上，毫不示弱：“So what？”

 

“想想父亲醒来的时候会发生什么吧。”Thor提醒，“你因为这种事被父亲教训过多少次？打屁股、罚站、关禁闭，每天睡觉前父亲还会用发刷帮助你反省，我没记错吧？”

 

Loki狠狠的抖了一下，不愉快的记忆从他的脊椎爬了上来。Thor戳中了他的死穴，他记得自己有那么一周每天都顶着火热的红屁股含着眼泪入睡的。

 

他记得打屁股的滋味，即使他有段时间没体会了。他害怕奥丁的家教，奥丁的昏迷让他感到开心。他曾经亲眼看到奥丁用皮带把Thor的后背抽成紫色。可是事情发生到他身上，总是这种对付小孩的惩罚，即使是在餐桌上Loki触怒了奥丁，他的父亲也会立刻把他抓到膝盖上脱掉裤子打屁股——当着芙丽嘉和Thor的还有用人的面，惩罚过后，奥丁会和他们继续吃饭，仆人们见怪不怪地继续忙碌，只有他光着红肿的屁股抽噎，对着厨房墙壁罚站。

 

他见过Thor受罚的时候一声不吭，即使Thor已经很多年都没挨过打了。可是他做不到，无论恐惧、疼痛还是羞耻，他都没法承受。

 

看到Loki明显地害怕起来，Thor叹了口气：“如果你听我的话，我会帮你保密。但是如果你还选择当一个小混球，我随时随地会像父亲一样把你放在膝盖上，你听懂了吗？”

 

Loki畏缩地点点头，漂亮的绿眼睛红了一圈，“我知道了。”他小声地说。

 

“很好，”Thor拍拍车门：“现在下车。”

 

廉价快餐并没有那么难吃，塔克Loki吃了好几个。吃饭的时候他没有怎么和Thor说话，只是不停地用“嗯”来答复他，显然他还沉浸在Thor的威胁里，一直郁郁寡欢。

 

Thor把车开进院子，没有进车库，他打开车门锁对Loki说：“今天我还有night shift，所以不用等我睡觉，明早我会回来给你做早餐。”

 

Loki在后座点点头，黑发挡住了他的表情，他抓起书包。

 

“等等，”Thor拦住了他，“别不开心，就像快餐店的taco一样，这种生活也并非那么糟糕，对吧？”看着他最疼爱的幼弟，他的表情柔软下来：“Give us a kiss，过来，Loki.”

 

Loki攀过去，在Thor的脸颊上留下湿漉漉的一吻，柔和的夜灯显得Loki格外美丽，“我会努力适应的……Thor.”

 

“我真舍不得你，”Thor的心情也随着这个亲吻好了起来：“再让我抱你一下，我们会挺过去的，好吗？”

 

Thor抚摸着Loki乌黑的后脑勺，“恩。”他听见Loki在他怀里软软的说。

 

第二天，当Thor顶着黑眼圈推开家门的时候，Loki已经自己去上学了。他在餐桌上留了个便签，附带着还有那个薄薄的牛皮纸信封。

 

“哥哥，零用钱暂时不缺，你安心工作，我这个月住校不用接送。P.S.早饭在微波炉里。”Loki隽秀的字体写。

 

Thor差点没哭出来。他抽抽搭搭地吃掉了Loki做的三明治，我的弟弟终于长大了，甚至终于有了一点点伴侣的感觉？他抹了一把鼻涕，泪水再次模糊了眼眶。这特么是天使一样完美的弟弟啊。

 

不必往返于学校、家和工作地点之间，Thor干脆住在了公司，睡觉时间充足，整个人精神了不少。零用钱还是被他打到了Loki学校的账户里，甚至还添了许多，他有点后悔自己对弟弟那么苛刻。天啊，他是多么聪明、英俊、善解人意的孩子，世界上还有比Loki更完美的存在吗？他想坐宾利回家就让他坐呀，他想吃米其林就带他去吃啊，我真是个糟糕的哥哥。

 

他注意到Loki始终没有取出自己给他汇的钱——Loki不会在省吃俭用吧？可怕的想象困扰了Thor，他甚至脑补出了弟弟拒绝春游，孤零零的一个人坐在教室的画面。哦，老天，他的心脏都要碎了。

 

三个星期以后，Thor终于无法忍耐。他请下半天假期，火急火燎地赶往Loki的贵族学校，他给Loki买了菲拉格慕新款皮鞋——他注意到Loki路过橱窗的时候盯着看，他没有提前通知自己的造访，这是个惊喜。

 

来到Loki的学生公寓时，他发现Loki的房间已经搬空了。Thor急匆匆的抓住路过的学生问，“住在这里的人呢？”

 

“哦，你说那个少爷啊。”学生挠了挠脸：“两周前就搬出去了。”

 

不祥的预感在Thor心里炸开——是他虐待了Loki，是他的所作所为导致Loki搬进了拥挤的廉价宿舍里，此时此刻Loki可能缩在他两平米的小床上，和三个人共用一个卫生间….

 

“这是最近的大新闻，你竟然不知道，”学生兴致勃勃地向Thor补充，可能是把他当成了某个八卦对象“Odinson家那个小少爷，他搬到了新开的华尔道夫酒店，我是说，和拉斯维加斯的那个一样——总统套房，专车接送，单人管家，天啊！有钱人的世界我不能想象！”

 

他还没说完，Thor就像一阵旋风一样飞了出去。他火急火燎地把车停在酒店门前，即使知道一定会被罚款，他也毫不在意。他冲向装潢华丽的前台，吸引了不少的目光，Loki发生了什么？他还没有成年，应该不能独自订酒店才是，再说Loki之前每一次去酒店都是和自己一起——

 

“Loki Odinson，他在哪个房间？”Thor的心跳快的就像要窒息，他大吼：“我是他的哥哥，阿斯加德的继承人，如果不想被告到破产，现在就告诉我！”

 

“顶楼的Mojito套房…”前台的职业经理吓的说不出话，她见过Thor，在报纸上。

 

Thor等不及电梯，他一路从楼梯跑了上去。他喘着粗气在套房门口穿着燕尾服的管家面前站定，掏出自己的驾照：“我是他的哥哥——他现在的法定监护人，立刻替我开门。”

 

管家犹豫地挡在门前，“我必须告诉您，Odinson先生不想被人打扰。”

 

“现在替我开门！”Thor的怒吼传遍整个楼层。

 

当他充裕气喘吁吁地，出现在Loki的面前时，他被彻底震惊了。

 

Loki穿着——一种性感、色情、大胆到他根本无法想象的，甚至难以被称作“衣服”的玩意儿，站在Kingsize的大床上，对着三台不同角度的摄像机，展示自己的身体。他的动作是如此的游刃有余，一举一动，足以让世界任何人血脉喷张。

 

Thor也血脉喷张——显然是由于另一种原因。高级音响尽职尽责地播放着一些，一些，爵士乐？他不是没听过靡靡之音，但他从不知道世界上还有每一个词都是色情词汇构成的爵士乐！奢华的套房里散落着——到处都是、高级酒瓶、奢侈品购物袋、还有，还有他见过都没见过的玩意儿。

 

Loki显然没有意识到他的到来，因为他还在朝镜头说：“For you，ten grand！Ten grand 就可以知道这件衣服下面的东西。”

 

“LOKI！”Thor在震耳欲聋的怒吼中，终于清楚地意识到了Loki在做什么，他的亲弟弟，阿斯加德的公子——现在在做色情录像？像某个低贱的妓女一样，出卖自己的身体！

 

“T——Thor，你来干什么？”Loki显然被吓的不轻，他跌倒在床上，接着有点生气：“谁允许你进来的？滚出去！”

 

“谁允许我进来？”愤怒烧坏了Thor的大脑，烫伤了他的呼吸，甚至连他的说出每个字都气的发抖：“你敢再说一遍？”他感到理智正迅速地离他远去，“你竟敢，你以为你在干什么！”他怒吼。

 

Loki耸了耸肩，他丝毫不因为这暴露的着装感到羞耻，反而轻蔑地看着Thor，就像打量某个小镇来的土包子，“为什么大惊小怪？”他修长的腿从半透明的真丝吊带下露出来，他哼了一声，“我已经不再管你要零花钱了，你还有什么可生气的？”

 

Thor仿佛下一秒就会晕倒，因为他的脸已经变成猪肝色。他一辈子都没有这么愤怒过，这个该死的，欠揍的，不知廉耻的，不着边际的，胆大妄为，满口谎言的小混蛋——

 

“住，住手，别过来，你要干什么？”

 

Loki吓的猛地后退，差点掉下床去，因为Thor像头狮子一样朝他扑了过来。

 

“Oh shit！”他因为疼痛愤怒地喊，Thor把他的手臂生生地掰到了身后，并把他的脸按进了床垫里，他好像脱臼了：“你弄痛我了，快停下！”

 

哪知Thor丝毫没有反应，只是用尽浑身蛮力，将他死死压制。Loki挣扎大叫：“救命！救命！你疯了！”

 

根本不用费力脱掉Loki的裤子，那两个圆滚滚的臀肉就暴露在可耻的衣服中。这无疑让Thor出离愤怒，他的耳朵轰鸣起来，几乎听不到Loki的骂声。

 

他把Loki压在床垫里，另一只手粗暴地拆开他带来的礼品盒。他拿出那只昂贵的、做工精良的皮鞋，兜着风揍在Loki饱满的屁股上，留下一个个红色的、火辣的鞋印。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

简介：学生Loki决定自己赚零花钱养活自己，在网上性感直播。Thor推开门，在他的怒火中，摄像头的画面变成了直播打基。后来这段视频的收入比基一个月赚的还多。

预警：打屁股、口枷、惩罚、BDSM、置入、电击、黑化锤

强调：阅读前请仔细看预警和tag！确定可以接受再阅读！

*全程高能

———————————————————

 

“Aw、oh——OWWWWWW!!!!!”Loki因为屁股上的剧痛哀嚎起来，他仍然很难反应过来发生了什么，几分钟前他还沉浸在兴致盎然中，现在他被按在他花了大价钱的总统套房里，他闯进来的、从天而降的哥哥开始痛揍他的屁股，并期望，皮鞋底抽在光屁股上的疼痛很快超出了他的想象——他从来没这么痛过。

 

“STOP IT ！！你在伤害我，YOW！”现在Thor把他完全的压制住了，他毫无防备地暴露在Thor的痛打之下，两片屁股因为火辣疼痛而紧绷。

 

“Wait，wait…哦不！这太疼了！嗷嗷嗷！”Loki哀嚎，他的屁股被厚实的鞋底打扁，弹跳，再次打扁。沉重的噼啪声甚至盖过了立体音响的音乐。他开始惨叫、求饶，在他挣扎的时候，他猛地瞥到了什么东西可疑地一闪一闪——那些直播中的镜头！

 

“Thor，哥哥，嗷嗷！停——就停一下，快住手先听我说！！！”

 

“我什么都不想听！”Thor怒吼，他愤怒地挥打，Loki的臀部像果冻一样乱颤，“给我闭上你那骗人的、撒谎的嘴，今天我除了你的痛哭和道歉以外我不想听到任何东西，”他看见床边散落的口枷——那应该是某种表演道具，他粗暴地将它塞入Loki嘴里：“今天你得到的教训，我要你一辈子都不敢忘记！”

 

“Muhff——”Loki只能发出含混不清的呻吟，他绝望地向那些镜头和镜子看去——看见了他和Thor的倒影与反光。

 

皮鞋正被他愤怒的哥哥高举在半空中，那个牛皮鞋底十分厚重，鞋底精细的花纹就像某种印章一样一次一次盖在他的屁股上。那可怕的鞋底以极快的频率啃咬他脆弱的臀部，他看到自己引以为傲的部位、他被无数人憧憬和赞美的那个位置，正因为Thor的责打而一次一次变形，而整片臀部羞耻地抖动，已经因为严厉的处罚红肿一片。

 

他的屁股仿佛被烙铁烫了一遍，留下灼热的伤痕，“Hughhhh——呜…”Loki的视线被泪水模糊。

 

“你说什么，Loki？”Thor的手劲只增不减，他怒吼，挥动皮鞋保证他弟弟得到源源不断的疼痛，“求饶？悔恨？真抱歉，我听不清！”

 

他拿过一个羽毛枕，塞在Loki身下，他今天要彻彻底底、结结实实地给他一场痛罚，好让Loki以后产生这种背叛他的想法都觉得害怕。Thor看见Loki挣扎着扭头看自己，泪水从漂亮的绿眼睛里源源不断地滴落。

 

鞋底重重地挥了下来，落在被抬高的屁股上，Loki的眼泪汹涌地滚了出来，他整个屁股像是被热煤烧着了，他的双腿胡乱踢蹬。

 

嘭！嘭！嘭！

 

总统套房的隔音如此之好，以至于管家把耳朵贴在门边，却除了有节奏的、小声的嘭以外什么也听不清。他很好奇里面在发生什么，那个愤怒的老兄可能上了他的“弟弟”，管家猜测。

 

但是与此同时，直播网站沸腾了。

 

三个机位尽职尽责地对准大床的中央，最高帧数的镜头传输着每一秒的画面，叫做“Savior”的房间瞬间冲上了这个色情网站的首页，每分钟都有大量的头像涌入，留言和礼物以极快的速度刷屏，创下了网站建立至今的最高记录。

 

——这特么是剧本么？天降抖S？怎么可能有这么逼真的剧本，我真实下跪了、、、

 

——剧情max张力max，我留这硬币还有何用？？

 

——这屁股，这play，这哭声！还有那个肌肉，草，怎么这么性感

 

——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了啊我死了啊我死了

 

——有人录屏了么？能发我么？

 

——这必须转到汤不热！！！

 

——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了啊我死了啊我死了

 

——上面的快滚！挡屏幕了

 

——你屏蔽弹幕不就得了？？？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了啊啊啊啊啊我死了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！啊我死了！！！！！！

 

{系统提示：user***已被移除房间}

 

——打他！草他！蹂躏他！今天就是我的人生巅峰，今天我就要刷爆榜单！

 

——三个镜头真不要太美好，打这么狠啊，演员也是拼了，哭的太逼真，心驰荡漾….

 

——总统套房、菲拉格慕，你以为拍个片这么简单？

 

——LoL，礼物快刷出一百双菲拉格慕了吧….

 

惩罚超过一百记，Loki的屁股已经有如两个发酵的小丘，鞋底留下暗红色、花纹状的肿痕，有一些反复打、打的重的地方，淤血正在形成。

 

Loki已经哭的脱力，他的眼泪和鼻涕打湿了一大片床单，他的两条腿颤抖的像刚出生的小鹿，喉咙里哽咽着模糊的求饶。

 

Thor喘着粗气，他扔掉手里的皮鞋，“转过头看着我。”他扇了Loki屁股一巴掌。

 

“Mugh！”Loki转过头来，他的黑发贴在脸上，眼睛通红，眼泪、口水、鼻涕、汗水混在一起，狼狈极了。想到他的Loki——只属于他的每一个隐秘的位置被无数双猥琐的眼睛所注视，Thor怒火中烧。

 

“打屁股不会是唯一的惩罚，”Thor黑着一张脸，他的胸脯仍然剧烈起伏，“你竟敢做出这样的事，背叛着你唯一的哥哥，背着我。”

 

Loki恼火地哭了一声。

 

“我是唯一拥有你的人。”Thor一把抓住了他弟弟的下身，并且狠狠的捏了一把，他的怒火中掺着点别的，也许那别样的情愫才是导致他愤怒到失控的真正原因，“父母面前，我们假装只是兄弟，但别忘了你属于谁。所以这一次，我要你记住了。”

 

Loki拼命地点头，只要他的屁股不再挨打，他、他都听Thor的。

 

“去洗漱间把发刷取来。”他命令。

 

Loki艰难地站在地上，他的双手覆上了自己的臀部，摸到了层层叠叠滚烫的肿痕，疼的站不住脚。他想说话，可是口水从他酸痛的下巴和禁缚的口枷下流了出来。

 

“要我重复吗？”Thor对他挑起眉。

 

Loki只能遵守，即使他疼痛的屁股让他完全没办法好好走路。

 

等他回到床边，Thor已经拿起了一个蛋式的玩具等着他。

 

“你的里里外外都要被彻底惩罚。”Thor说，他接过发刷，拍了拍大腿示意他趴上来，Loki绝望地闭上眼睛。

 

“从今天开始的一周，每天晚上我都会用发刷帮你记住这个教训。”Thor宣布，“你对这个工具并不陌生，那么就让我们开始吧。”

 

Loki因为挨打变得更加挺翘、饱满的臀部在Thor的膝盖上被完整展示，Thor掰开Loki深红的肉臀，用粗糙的指尖狠狠按压几下那个畏缩的入口，“它无论如何也会被塞进去，所以你要放轻松。”

 

玩具被塞了进去，最高挡位的开关被推开，并且在他的甬道内疯狂跳动。电流带来剧烈的酥麻和刺痛，Loki痉挛起来。

 

发刷拍在肿透的屁股上，很快地恢复了先前痛打的节奏，Loki的哭嚎从口枷下传来，伴随着不可饶恕的、咬在红肿屁股上的一记记发刷，对于这样无可饶恕的坏孩子来说，惩罚还远远没有结束。

 

此时此刻，弹幕再一次炸裂，服务器很快就要超载了。

 

——我好了。

 

——这绝对是本世纪最杰出的色情博主，没有第二。

 

——啊啊啊啊是我啊我回来了啊啊踢我的人NM💲L，啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了啊我死了啊我死了啊我真的死了！！

 

另一方面， 几十公里以外的私人医院，ICU中的奥丁突然从昏迷里复苏了。

 

他发现弗丽嘉正含着眼泪看着他，“我等你好久。”

 

奥丁挪动着干涩的嘴唇，他想念弗丽嘉，想念他的儿子们。他知道他离开的时候他的亲人们都在受苦，现在他回来了，一切都会回到正轨。

 

“我给儿子们打电话。”弗丽嘉抹抹眼睛，她跟随奥丁的一辈子经历了太多大起大落，比谁都知道家人的珍贵，一家人在一起比什么都好。

 

奥丁期待地看着她，他虽然是个苛刻的父亲，但他相信孩子们也很想他，直到弗丽嘉放下电话， “那两个小混蛋挂断了。”她干巴巴地说。

 

此时此刻，华尔道夫酒店，总统套房。

 

夜还很长，道具还很多，惩罚小混蛋的工作不会轻易结束。

 

-fin-

 

*下一篇准备开个新的脑洞，具体等预告通知


End file.
